


Серый волк, где твой дом?

by deva_gor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deva_gor/pseuds/deva_gor
Summary: теряя ‒ обретаем





	

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, где оборотни давно легализованы, охотников нет, семья Дерека погибла по какой угодно другой причине, а любой оборотень способен самостоятельно выносить потомство, особенно от альфы
> 
> автор частично вдохновлялся командной работой "Босой, беременный, на кухне" (http://wtfb2017.diary.ru/p211884354.htm) http://i.imgur.com/ERI25jf.jpg, в исполнении Bronach
> 
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального или околосексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними
> 
> Написано для команды Omegaverse & Mpreg 2017 в рамках Зимней ФБ 
> 
> выгоды не извлекаю, все герои принадлежат тому, кому положено

                                                 

 

Дерек безбожно затягивал с разговором. Уже были собраны вещи, и каждый вечер он обещал себе, что скажет завтра, но наступало утро, и находилось множество крупных и мелких отговорок, позволяющих и дальше плыть по течению в надежде, что всё образуется как-то само и ко всеобщему удовольствию. Правда в том, что в глубине души он знал, с самого начала знал, что ко всеобщему удовольствию ничего не разрешить, и Джексон, разумеется, устроит скандал, и даже на время откажет ему в сексе, и снова придётся оправдываться и мириться, ломая голову над достойным подарком, эквивалентным степени вины Дерека в этот раз. Всё это было знакомо и прожито сотни раз, рождая не страх и даже не волнение, а тянущее, зудящее чувство неуютной досады.

 

Им суждено было стать парой – давнишнее деловое партнёрство семей откровенно напрашивалось на более плотное закрепление в брачном союзе, и этот союз был лишь вопросом времени. Поэтому обращение Джексона провели ещё в детстве, чтобы его волк успел как следует окрепнуть и подготовить человека к возможности самостоятельного вынашивания потомства.

 

К привычному потоку недовольства добавилась очередная мерзкая струйка: волк Джексона оказался таким же мелким говнюком как и он сам, с завидной периодичностью напрашиваясь на профилактическую трёпку. Правда стоит признать, что секс после был выше всяких похвал и чаще всего заканчивался тем, что распалённый Дерек загонял в горячее, распластанное, сладко стонущее тело узел, заставляя длинные ноги разъезжаться сильнее, удовлетворённо выпивая хриплые крики. Джексон ненадолго притихал, становился задумчив и покладист, а потом всё начиналось заново – они скандалили, дрались и снова трахались до изнеможения.

 

В этот раз всё было серьёзно, дурные предчувствия будто жирели, давя на сердце, и Дерек малодушно пытался надышаться последними спокойными мгновениями перед ужином в «узком» семейном кругу. На ум пришло, что стоило бы перекусить заранее, но кусок не лез в горло уже не первый день. Дерек поднял взгляд, столкнулся со своим отражением в ростовом зеркале в тяжёлой раме – ну чисто парадный портрет, хоть сейчас вешай на стену – нарочито медленно поправил запонки, разгладил краешек воротничка и, наконец, вышел из комнаты, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.

 

Пару часов спустя он с такой силой распахнул её пинком, что тяжёлая махина едва не слетела с петель, надсадно заскрипев и слегка перекосившись.

 

Всё оказалось ещё хуже, чем он предполагал. И хотя всё действительно разрешилось само собой, радости это не принесло.

 

Ещё не успели дважды переменить блюда, как Айзек, счастливо беременный и потому пребывающий на своей особенной солнечной волне, невпопад решил заверить Дерека а, значит, и Джексона, что они с Питером непременно навестят их в Бикон-Хиллз на будущий год. Слова упали в тишину, разорвавшуюся звоном разбитого бокала. И сразу заговорили все. Джексон бледнел и краснел пятнами, требуя объяснений, Айзек, не сразу осознавший, что стал причиной переполоха, нервно прикрывал живот, Питер подгонял прислугу, замешкавшуюся с уборкой мелких осколков…

 

Дерек вдохнул поглубже и тихо, нарочито спокойным тоном начал давать пояснения. Да, было принято решение, что центральный Совет директоров оптимально справляется со своими функциями в прежнем составе, и Дерек нужнее в другом месте. Да, это небольшой городок в Калифорнии – Бикон-Хиллз: шахты, пара перерабатывающих заводов, прочая промышленная шелуха. Да, бизнес полностью принадлежит Хейлам, и было бы не лишним присутствие координирующего управляющего, взявшего на себя заботы, среди прочего, о нуждах и самого города. Да, Дерек полностью готов к переезду, он даже, кажется, недолго жил в этом городе, ещё когда были живы родители – к сожалению, большой дом требует реконструкции, но он рассчитывает на безупречный вкус Джексона в вопросах дизайна интерьера.

 

Вот на этом моменте Джексона и прорвало окончательно. Он кричал, сыпал обвинениями, и всё это было так некрасиво, что Дереку становилось физически не по себе, а внутренний волк дыбил шерсть и прижимал чувствительные уши, нервно когтясь на одном месте, то тяжело приседая, то вскакивая вновь.

 

Наконец, завершив особенно резкий пассаж, Джексон ринулся прочь из-за стола, швырнув в Дерека помолвочным кольцом и пожелав ему напрочь пропасть в его чёртовом Сайлент-Хиллзе. Дерек по привычке поправил вслед: Бикон-Хиллзе, и выпустил пойманное кольцо на салфетку – казалось, что оно жжёт руки, словно напитанное аконитом.

 

***

 

Сидя прямо на полу, привалившись к кроватному изножью, он чуял, как Питер ласкает успокоившегося Айзека, а после долго трахает его, не затыкаясь ни на минуту – видимо, тоже на нервной почве. Обострённый слух не желал отключаться, и Дерек слушал, как дядя шепчет своей паре, какой тот чудесный, как внутри него растут их волчата, которые скоро родятся парой мохнатых смешных комочков, и Питер сам вылижет их языком, помечая своим запахом. А после – и того больше – как уже готово подступить молоко, и что его будет много, очень много, слишком много для волчат, и Питер будет сосать Айзека вместе с ними. Донёсшиеся следом звуки и захлебнувшийся удивлённый стон Айзека словно подтвердили, что Питер решил не ждать родов и уже сейчас попытаться добыть нежную сладость.

 

Дерек мучительно зажмурился, и перед внутренним взором вдруг проступило чужое ладное тело, немного расплывшееся в талии, с аккуратно обозначившимся животиком и едва заметно припухшими сосками. Захотелось скулить и тереться мордой, тыкаться мокрым носом, слыша в ответ счастливый звонкий смех, и лизать, лизать, напитываясь родным запахом, наполняясь вкусом до краёв – пара, щенки, дом… Мысли путались, соскальзывая в совершенно волчьи, и Дерек поддался, позволяя зверю взять над собой верх. Огромный чёрный волк дрыгнул задними лапами, застрявшими в человеческих тряпках, длинно вздохнул, раздумывая повыть, но лишь устало свернулся клубком, проваливаясь в чуткий беспокойный сон.

 

***

 

Бикон-Хиллз встретил его дождём, более подходящим определением которому было бы пресловутое «разверзлись хляби небесные»: машина Дерека напоминала ему подводную лодку-малютку, и оставалось только удивляться, как до она до сих пор не заглохла, накрытая очередной, не успевающей стечь к обочине, волной. Похоже, стоит озаботиться приобретением более подходящей модели – щегольская Камаро, отлично смотревшаяся на вылизанных улицах большого города, явно проигрывала суровым провинциальным дорогам.

 

Вынырнувший из-за стены дождя полицейский внедорожник показался спасительным маяком в этом климатическом беспределе, и Дерек с нескрываемым облегчением принял вправо, попытавшись хоть сколько-нибудь прилично припарковаться: не было никакой гарантии, что машину, даже поставленную на ручник, не отнесёт очередным потоком.

 

Ему определённо везло – в патрульной машине оказался шериф Бикон-Хиллз, и Дерек с благодарностью принял предложенную им помощь.

 

В большой дом – через лес – не стоило и соваться… Дерек с минуту помаялся между всё крепнущим желанием вытянуться во весь рост на первой подвернувшейся подходящей поверхности и манящей на краю подсознания картинкой разожжённого камина, где треск оседающих поленьев мешался с шумом дождя за окном. Перевесила практичная усталость, и он, сверившись с навигатором и советами шерифа, уточнил маршрут – благо, имелся запасной вариант.

 

Здание, в котором располагалась присмотренная заранее квартира, полностью принадлежало семье, как и многое в городе. Мысль об этом возникла и исчезла, не оставив ни гордости, ни иных эмоций. Гораздо приятнее оказалось припарковаться, наконец, в сухом подземном гараже.

 

Вежливость требовала от Дерека пригласить шерифа на чай, вежливость же побудила того отказаться. Они расстались, вполне довольные друг другом, распрощавшись официально, но не сухо, и только сквозь закрывающиеся двери лифта до чуткого слуха Дерека донеслось «добро пожаловать домой, сынок» – настолько тихое, что он бы не смог поклясться, что ему не показалось.

 

***

 

То, что старые привычки следовало менять и кардинально, Дерек окончательно понимает уже на следующий день. Потому что он в жизни не выглядел более нелепо, чем сейчас: когда на нём костюм и начищенные до зеркального блеска туфли, и галстук и неброские, но элегантные запонки… И он топчется посреди приемной управляющего крупнейшего градообразующего предприятия Бикон-Хиллз, потому что присесть здесь негде: здесь даже передвигаться можно лишь с риском для жизни – среди скособоченных под невероятным углом нагромождений разнокалиберных коробок, явно отслужившей своё офисной техники и уже совершенно неопознаваемого нечто. Дерек чувствует себя, словно в лавке старьёвщика, а звуки, доносящиеся из-за неплотно прикрытой двери кабинета, обитой облезлым кожзамом, вызывают желание зажать уши, потому что глаза он уже закрывал, и это не помогло. За дверью что-то скрипит – весьма ритмично – грохочет (он хочет развидеть подкинутый воображением образ развалившегося-таки конторского массивного стола), а после к звукам сбитого хрипящего дыхания добавляется настолько душераздирающий стон, что Дерек едва осаживает волка, кинувшегося было завыть во весь голос. Воцарившаяся, наконец, тишина, длится недолго, разбавленная ленивой вознёй и негромкими беззлобными переругиваниями.

 

– Гринберг, – слышится Дереку, – если ты, сволочёнок, думаешь, что теперь я подпишу твой перевод в связку Стилински, то этого не будет, пойми ты, наконец! Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что у них даже не десятка – как держатся вместе, так никого к себе не примут, хоть кол на голове теши. А ты и вовсе, считай, белая рубаха[1] – с тобой и разговаривать не станут, хоть ты сто раз им бывший одноклассник будь. Знаешь же, что этот упертый даже ёжиков[2] не берет. Ну чего тебе не сидится в приемной? Попрекает кто? Я бы знал… Ну, хочешь, запишемся в мэрии – чтоб по-людски было. Чего ты пинаешься-то, оглашенный! – за дверью снова что-то падает и долго катится по полу: кажется, Дереку выпала сомнительная честь наблюдать рождение новой ячейки общества Бикон-Хиллз. Не то, чтобы он рвался в первый ряд, но кто ж его спрашивает…

 

Он мается между желанием свалить из этого бедлама и необходимостью обозначить, наконец, свое присутствие, заставив пошедших, кажется, на второй заход любовников заняться-таки делом (не тем, чем они заняты прямо сейчас – Дереку вполне достаточно впечатлений, чтобы обзавестись эротическими кошмарами, как минимум, до конца недели), когда внезапно взрёвывает сирена, почти физически раня чувствительный слух. Облезлая дверь кабинета распахивается спустя несколько мгновений, и мимо него проносится лихорадочно приводящий себя в подобие порядка взъерошенный мужик – по всей видимости, сам управляющий – а за ним, отставая лишь на полшага, несётся парень, по виду немного моложе Дерека. Безумная звуковая волна дополняется бьющим прямо в нос одуряющим запахом секса, и Дерек, проклиная все на свете, бросается за этими двумя, потому что яснее ясного: что-то стряслось, и это явно что-то очень, очень плохое…

 

***

 

Стоило оказаться на улице, и Дерек почти физически ощущает, как на шее его волка натягивается невесть когда взявшийся ошейник, а тянущийся от него поводок дёргает с такой силой, что он едва не пропахивает землю носом, запнувшись на бегу. Нос забивает словно наяву ощутимой пылью, на языке оседает земляной привкус, и чужое сердце бьётся в груди чуть ли не громче, чем его собственное.

 

Он едва не обращается, когда где-то рядом срабатывает рация, транслируя голос, прерываемый помехами.

 

– Отставить панику, мы живы, – слышит Дерек. – Завалило почти на выходе, но писюн[3] не дёргается, так что, всё путём. Сами, конечно, не пробьёмся, так что, гребите в нашу сторону. 

 

Волк по-прежнему рвётся вперёд, но самоконтроль уже восстановлен, и Дерек понемногу начинает разбираться с происходящим. Взъерошенный мужик – Финсток, если не подводит память – уже обзавёлся компактным экраном, транслирующим творящееся безобразие, начинающее обретать упорядоченность: в проблемный ствол спускается спасательная группа, направляемая как с поверхности, так и со стороны отрезанных обвалом. Теперь остаётся только ждать, и они ждут – мимолётно знакомятся без капли официоза, хлещут гуталиновой крепости кофе из одного термоса и вслушиваются в искажённые помехами голоса, и всматриваются в рябящий экран.

 

Уже успевает стемнеть, когда идущим сверху удаётся пробиться до конца, и Дерек видит, как навстречу им протискиваются несколько человек. И даже в дрянном качества картинке острый взгляд отмечает, что их каски испещрены слабо фосфоресцирующими рунами. Последним идёт парень, в чьих чертах, сейчас щедро перемазанных грязью, Дереку чудится что-то лисье. Волк не находит лучшего момента, чтобы начать остервенело вилять хвостом, тараня изнутри рёбра своего человека, и Дерек с удивляющим его самого смирением поздравляет себя с обретением пары. Его пара – чёртов друид. А это значит, что он основательно застрял в Бикон-Хиллз. Придётся обживать большой дом.

 

***

 

Дерек не умеет ухаживать: с Джексоном в этом не было необходимости, а неловкие подкаты в средней школе, больше похожие на щенячью возню, и вовсе не стоит брать в расчёт. Волк требует отправиться на охоту – загнать для пары оленя и оставить парящую кровью тушу у дверей. Ещё волк не отказался бы пометить углы дома пары, поэтому Дерек выбирает разумный компромисс и отправляет в дом шерифа корзину с фруктами, потому что его пара – сын шерифа, который до сих пор живёт с отцом, и тот не оценит, если Дерек надумает задрать лапу на стену его дома. Впрочем, волк всё-таки истаптывает лужайку под окном комнаты Стайлза – что за дурацкое имя, – и Дерек отправляет в дом шерифа ещё одну корзину с фруктами, в которую также вложены несколько пакетиков с отличными семенами газонной травы.

 

Так что, нет ничего удивительного в том, что однажды на пути Дерека возникает знакомый полицейский внедорожник. Он послушно сдаёт к обочине, надеясь лишь на то, что служебное оружие шериф заряжает не аконитовыми пулями.

 

Чего Дерек точно не ожидает, так это получить приглашение на ежегодное барбекю. Он пинает зашедшегося в восторге волка, напоминая, что отец пары, собирающийся поделиться с ним едой – это ещё не пара, но гнусному зверю всё нипочём: он валится пузом вверх и строит умильные морды, вываливая язык и закатывая глаза. Кажется, его внутренний волк – идиот. Кажется, он и сам недалеко от него ушёл, потому что ничем иным нельзя объяснить тот факт, что в дом шерифа отправляется новенький набор для барбекю. Остатков благоразумия Дерека хватает лишь на то, чтобы не повязать на практичный чемоданчик дурацкий подарочный бантик, и в кои-то веки волк полностью с ним согласен: бантик, и вправду – это уже перебор.

 

***

 

До выходных остаётся ещё несколько дней, и Дерек успевает известись предвкушением и неизвестностью. Его кидает из крайности в крайность – от надежды к отчаянию, так что, к назначенному дню он совершенно вымотан. Он толком не высыпается, потому что, стоит уснуть, и ему снятся сны, но это ещё полбеды. Проблема в том, что они снятся и волку, и поутру Дерек не может вспомнить, удачно ли был подобран галстук, пока он загонял упитанного кролика. Он одурел от мыслей и чувств, и это состояние было бы больше всего похоже на похмелье. Но вот беда – ни аспирин, ни волчьи травы тут не помогут.

 

В результате, когда долгожданный день всё-таки настаёт, Дерек выглядит жалко: его волосы всклокочены, щетина отросла… Прибавьте к полноте картины кожаную куртку и зеркальные солнечные очки, скрывающие воспалённый взгляд – и вот вам портрет мексиканского головореза средней руки. Самое то, чтобы произвести благоприятное впечатление на пару.

 

***

 

Дерек никогда не считался душой компании, но и букой не слыл. Впрочем, ему всегда нелегко было сходиться с новыми людьми, и только этим можно объяснить, что он топчется на краю поляны, занятой гомонящей толпой: всюду слышатся взрывы смеха и разговоры, а воздух напоён приятным ароматом жарящегося на углях мяса. И то, что в самом центре этой толпы крутится юркий смерч по имени Стайлз Стилински тут вовсе не при чём. Да, Дерек определённо поднаторел в отрицании.

 

Он внимательно следит за своей парой и, конечно, не пропускает момента, когда тот направляется в его сторону. Волк рвётся навстречу, но Дерек остаётся на месте, немного нервно обрывая и без того отклеивающуюся этикетку с пивной бутылки, которую он держит в руках.

 

Движения его пары резкие и порывистые, он часто облизывает губы и прячет руки в карманы широких заношенных джинс, чтобы уже в следующее мгновение попытаться взлохматить стриженные почти под ноль волосы или одёрнуть порядком измятую клетчатую рубашку. Приблизившись, он смотрит в упор, и взгляд его не соответствует возрасту: на мгновение Дереку кажется, что на него взглянула сама вечность, но, стоит Стайлзу сморгнуть, и жутковатое ощущение рассеивается, невесомым туманом истаивая в волчьей шерсти.

 

– Так что, большой парень, – говорит он, – ты тут поедаешь меня взглядом, хотя, готов поклясться: здесь найдётся кусочек и повкуснее. И эти корзины, сопровождённые пижонскими визитками… Всё это, знаешь ли, наводит на определённые мысли. Поэтому спрошу прямо: ты хочешь меня трахнуть? И стоит ли мне в таком случае рассчитывать на премию для своих ребят, если я тебе дам?

 

Это больно. Волк ошалело трясёт головой, словно с разбегу влетев в стену, и Дерек тонет, буквально захлёбывается в мешанине чувств – своих и зверя.

 

– Я подарю тебе эту чёртову шахту, завод, весь этот город, если захочешь, – думает он, – только позволь заботиться о тебе.

 

По тому, как округляются прищуренные до того глаза напротив, а блестящие от выпитого пива и многократных облизываний чужие губы маняще складываются в аккуратное «о», Дерек понимает, что всё это он сболтнул вслух.

 

Он собирается хорошенько побиться головой о ближайшую доступную поверхность, как только удастся скрыться из-под прицела этого взгляда. Потому что он уже достаточно унижен, спасибо большое, и всё, что сейчас остаётся – это хотя бы попытаться сохранить остатки достоинства.

 

 – Вот оно что… – доносится сквозь шум в ушах. – Так ты у нас честный волк. Взялся ухаживать, а я тебя обидел.

 

Глаза напротив теплеют, словно оттаивая, и в их глубине загораются золотые искорки – словно рой светлячков в летнюю ночь. Это очень красиво, и Дерек тянется к лицу своей пары, чтобы невесомо очертить кончиками пальцев его контур. И ему это позволяют, более того, Стайлз неуловимо для человеческого – но не для волчьего – взгляда подставляется под его руку, и в его запахе больше не чувствуется неприятных кислых нот. Он весь – словно мёд и полевые травы, нагретые летним солнцем, а на излёте – едва уловимая смолистая горчинка. Идеально, если спросить волка. И Дерек с ним совершенно согласен.

 

***

 

Начав так неудачно, они продолжают двигаться маленькими шажочками, но теперь они идут в одном направлении, и это их полностью устраивает. Им некуда торопиться, потому что сейчас, когда недопонимание устранено, они знают, что впереди – целая жизнь, и им нравится узнавать друг друга медленно.

 

Дерек приводит Стайлза в большой дом, и они долго бродят по пыльным комнатам, пока, наконец, не устраиваются в зале на первом этаже, и всё именно так, как когда-то мнилось Дереку: в камине горит огонь, а за окном зарядил дождь. Их первый поцелуй отдаёт вкусом старого дома, пробуждающегося к новой жизни.

 

Случаются и недоразумения: Дерек едва не обливается кофе, когда рация, теперь всегда настроенная на волну группы Стайлза, выдаёт раздражённое: «да дай ты за щёку[4], наконец, сколько ж можно сопли жевать!» Волк спешит разобраться в происходящем, и Дерек, умом понимая, что под землёй – не место для развлечений, не может, тем не менее, отказать себе и взволнованному зверю в том, чтобы встретить свою пару, едва дождавшись окончания смены. Он целует Стайлза, не давая ему ни переодеться, ни умыться – угваздывается по уши сам, но убеждается, что на его паре нет никаких посторонних запахов, не считая уже ставших привычными.

 

***

 

Дерек хотел бы сделать их первый раз особенным, но ему давно пора уяснить, что особенный из них двоих – это Стайлз, и поэтому их первый раз случается на заднем сиденье ужасающего джипа-развалюхи, нежно любимого его парой. А после они вручную толкают этого монстра несколько миль, потому что то, что по недоразумению было названо автомобилем, умудрилось заглохнуть в таком медвежьем углу, где не ловит связь, и о вызове эвакуатора не стоит и думать.

 

Их второй раз приходится на те четверть часа, пока они толкутся в не такой уж и просторной душевой кабинке в доме шерифа, и Дерек знатно прикладывается локтем о стену, когда сам шериф стучит в дверь ванной комнаты, интересуясь, сколько пиццы стоит заказать в службе доставки. Стайлза пробивает немного истеричный хохот, а Дерек всерьёз раздумывает над тем, чтобы остаться в ванной навсегда – потому что очевидно: он больше никогда не сможет смотреть шерифу в глаза.

 

Их третий раз, наконец-то, нетороплив и нежен: они снова в большом доме, и так же горит камин, но за окном – для разнообразия – не слышно шума дождя, зато оголтело стрекочут сверчки.

 

А потом в старом доме начинается ремонт, и Дерек перестаёт считать. Он берёт Стайлза прямо на полу, на размотанном рулоне обоев, и у наполовину покрашенной стены в коридоре, на лестнице, где не хватает перил, и они оба рискуют сверзиться вниз, и на новеньком столе в едва законченной кухне.

 

Стайлз впервые берёт его на постели в хозяйской – самой большой – спальне второго этажа.

 

Для Дерека это вообще в некотором роде первый раз, и он немного напряжён, но Стайлз действует так деликатно и смотрит с таким восхищением, что невозможно не раскрыться навстречу ему – доверяясь, принимая и отдавая в ответ так полно, что на мгновение сбивается с ритма сердце и перехватывает дыхание. И, если говорить совсем откровенно, то волк немного в шоке, но, тем не менее, отступает, ошалело тряся головой, позволяя человеку полнее прочувствовать восхитительные моменты абсолютного единения с парой. Дерек не обольщается мнимой покорностью зверя – он знает, что очень скоро тот с лихвой возьмёт своё, и Стайлз, насытившийся и удовлетворённый, счастливо растёкшийся по его груди, тихонько шепчет ему о том же, окончательно успокаивая волка.

 

***

 

За пару дней до очередного полнолуния Дерек замечает, что Стайлз нервничает, хотя правильнее было бы сказать – предвкушает. Он уже достаточно успел узнать свою пару, чтобы подобное поведение не осталось без внимания. Дерек пытается разговорить его, но упрямец отказывается что-либо объяснять, лишь обещая особенный сюрприз, и в эти моменты волка словно накрывает тёплой волной обожания, желания и волнения.

 

Слежка тоже не даёт результатов: чёртов друид просто растворяется в лесу перед самым носом сбитого с толку волка, а после, за ужином пеняет Дереку на нетерпеливость, всерьёз пригрозив в наказание за излишнее любопытство посадить его на недельку на вегетарианскую диету – тем более, что шерифу не помешает компания в вопросах ответственного здорового питания. Дерек, а больше – его волк, угрозой проникается, и больше не предпринимает попыток выследить свою пару. Ну, по крайней мере, он больше не попадается.

 

В ту ночь, когда золотые бока Луны наливаются особенно полно, Стайлз зовёт его за собой. Он уверенно ведёт их вглубь леса – далеко от привычных троп, и Луна, пробиваясь сквозь переплетения ветвей, освещает им путь. Внезапно лес расступается перед ними, и они оказываются на поляне, где нет ничего. Ничего, кроме огромного древнего пня в середине. Лунный свет, оглаживая потрескавшуюся от невзгод и времени древесину, вдруг застывает янтарным столбом прямо в центре, откуда берут начало бесчисленные годовые кольца. А через несколько мгновений этот столб дрожит, извивается, подобно змее, свивающей кольца, и рассыпается мириадами искр, что, не успев коснуться земли, превращаются в светлячков. Точно таких же, как те светлячки, которых Дерек видит каждый день в глазах своей пары.

 

 – Это Неметон, – шепчет Стайлз. – Он был здесь долгие годы, возможно, всегда: ещё когда Бикон-Хиллз и в помине не было. И он будет всегда – даже тогда, когда наш мир изменится до неузнаваемости. Он не добрый и не злой, но я ему, кажется, нравлюсь… И ты ему нравишься тоже.

 

Дерек, если б его спросили, совсем не уверен, что так уж хочет понравиться древнему пню, но так уж сложилось, что именно с ним ему предстоит делить свою пару – Стайлз связан с Неметоном неразрывными узами: это чувствует Дерек, и это же чувствует его волк. Но, возможно, всё не так уж плохо, потому что, связь эта, видимо, двусторонняя, и это совсем не похоже на игру в одни ворота. Так что, волк принимает Неметон, и Неметон принимает волка, а Дерек просто доверяет Стайлзу.

 

Тем временем, Стайлз принимается ластиться к нему, помогает избавиться от одежды и раздевается сам, а после забирается прямиком на древесный спил, побуждая Дерека присоединиться. И вновь: далёкая от гладкости, изрытая дождём и ветрами древесина – отнюдь не предел эротических мечтаний Дерека, но то, что сейчас происходит, более всего походит на ритуал, и он послушно занимает место рядом со своей парой.

 

Стайлз тянет его на себя, откидываясь на спину и открывая беззащитное горло, и Дерек не в силах сдержать транформацию: клыки и когти лезут сами собой, и ночную тишину прорезает глухое довольное урчание крупного хищника. Его пара только тихо, сладко стонет в ответ, обмякая под жаркой тяжестью, раскрываясь для него, обнимая, обволакивая собой. Дерек входит легко – туда, где всё так нежно и желанно, и волк поскуливает на краю сознания, когда он начинает движение. Он хочет быть осторожен, хочет двигаться медленно, но Стайлз сжимается вокруг него так тесно, что Дерек срывается, набирая темп.

 

Его волк не отказался бы покрыть пару со спины, надёжно и бережно прихватив зубами за загривок, но Дерек хочет видеть лицо Стайлза, его глаза, хочет точно знать, что тому хорошо. Он вылизывает распахнутый в беззвучном крике рот, пьянеет до одури, ловя хриплое, сбитое дыхание, напитываясь им и будучи не в силах насытиться. Чувствуя, как неостановимо растёт узел, Дерек пытается выйти, но Стайлз возмущённо вскрикивает, всё сильнее сжимая его меж своих бёдер, словно пытаясь вплавить, впаять, врастить в себя навсегда. И Дерек даёт своей паре то, что тот хочет – он загоняет узел так глубоко, насколько хватает сил, и крик Стайлза тонет в торжествующем волчьем вое.

 

Пережидать сцепку на огромном пне не особенно приятно, и Дерек, стараясь устроиться поудобнее, аккуратно меняет их местами, укладывая Стайлза поверх себя и тихонько массируя ему поясницу, добиваясь благодарного блаженного сопения прямо в ухо.  

 

К тому моменту, когда узел начинает понемногу спадать, Стайлз совершенно измучен, и Дерек, выскальзывая из него, тут же стекает ниже, стремясь убедиться, что ничем не навредил паре. Он длинно влажно лижет всё ещё раскрытую, припухшую, пульсирующую дырку, собирая языком тонкую струйку подтекающего семени. Стайлз начинает дышать чаще, в его запахе вновь загорается манящая нотка возбуждения, но Дерек считает, что на сегодня с него хватит, и волк согласен с человеком: он горд тем, как правильно, как сладко его пара приняла узел, но даже зверь понимает, что продолжение сейчас не желательно. Поэтому Дерек подхватывает свою драгоценную ношу на руки и так и несёт до самого дома, ненадолго размыкая объятия только в душе.

 

Они оба вымотаны до предела – физически, а ещё более – эмоционально, и засыпают, кажется, едва успев коснуться подушки.

 

***

 

В эту ночь волку не снится ничего: он чутко охраняет сон своего человека и своей пары. Дереку же видится их дом, наполненный теплом и светом. Он находит себя идущим по коридору и замирающим в проёме кухонной двери, любуясь открывшимся зрелищем: его пара, босой и взъерошенный, крутится у плиты, тихонько подпевая негромко мурлычущему радио. Словно почувствовав на себе его взгляд, Стайлз оборачивается с лукавой улыбкой. Он позволяет Дереку осторожно положить ладони на свой округлившийся живот и тихо шепчет: «Добро пожаловать домой, большой грозный волк».

 

Стайлзу тоже снится сон: он – лис, он свернулся плотным клубком на большом старом пне… Он чутко дремлет, прислушиваясь к звукам леса. Из-за деревьев неспешно выходит крупный волк, но лис не боится – он приветливо тявкает, и сильный красивый хищник устраивается за его спиной, оборачиваясь вокруг лиса, согревая его своим теплом.

 

От самых корней оживающего пня пробивается к свету новый росток.

 

 

* * *

 

 

[1] БЕЛЫЕ РУБАХИ — начальство уровня замдиректора и выше (каждый раз при спуске им выдают новую рубаху). Гринберг, конечно, не такое уж и высокое начальство, и первоначально его планировалось обозвать белоголовым – это из той же серии про начальство и иже с ними, т.к. у шахтеров каски жёлтые, но визуальный образ Стайлза строится на кадрах с Диланом из «Глубоководного горизонта», а там у рабочих – сюрприз! – каски-таки белые… Пришлось оставить Гринбергу белую рубаху.

(здесь и далее колоритные словечки приведены на основе шахтёрского жаргона [http://miningwiki.ru](http://miningwiki.ru/wiki/%D0%A8%D0%B0%D1%85%D1%82%D1%91%D1%80%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%B6%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%BD))

[2] ЁЖИК — ученик

[3] ПИСЮН — датчик метана.

[4] ДАТЬ ЗА ЩЕКУ — подложить планку между языком (коромыслом) и хвостовиком консоли для увеличения подъёма консоли.

 


End file.
